Shadowcat
Personality Kitty Pryde is a young, sweet, upbeat, cheerful and optimistic teenage girl, but she did have some naive tendencies, mainly due to having lived a sheltered life before joining the X-Men. Caring and sympathetic, she is considered virtuous in almost all respects. With the typical attitude of a valley girl, Kitty can come off as a bit of a ditz, but she has since grown into a very intelligent, open-minded, and worldly young woman. Kitty isn't the most athletic person and her culinary skills are a constant source of dismay among the others. Regardless, she is a loyal friend and teammate, as Kitty's in it to fight the good fight and will need no convincing to rush off into battle as she's always willing to help others in need. Physical appearance *Kitty's Outfits Kitty is an American girl with a petite and slender figure. She has long brown hair usually pulled up into a ponytail with layers that frame her face and light blue eyes. Kitty usually wears a pink long sleeved sweater over a cream-colored undershirt, light blue capris with an orange stripe on each pant leg, and brown sandals. She accessorizes by wearing a necklace and carries a small brown backpack. Her second outfit includes a turquoise top with three-fourth length sleeves that shows off her midrift, light brown cargo khaki pants with a brown belt, and brown shoes. She accessorizes with a gold cylinder-shaped pendant. Her third outfit includes a red button-up collared shirt that shows a bit of midriff, black trousers, and dark red sandals. In her X-Men uniform, Kitty's is somewhat similar to Jean Grey's. She wears a gold-collared, dark navy blue bodysuit with a light purple V-shaped stripe in the front. A gold utility belt marking the "X" logo goes around her waist. Light-purple combat boots are worn for shoes, and thick, gold gloves worn on both hands. In the future she is a short haired woman, with having gained some weight and has a more slight chin. Early Life During her early teens, Kitty began having terrible headaches, which culminated one night during a dream where she felt like she was falling, only to awake having fallen straight through her bed and bedroom floor into the basement. The next day, her parents had told her not to go to high school, while they attempted to help her through this. She snuck out anyway, only to meet another mutant, Lance Alvers, who had the ability to cause earthquakes in a limited area. After a minor incident with him, she was recruited by Jean Grey and Professor Xavier to join the X-Men Notes * Her roommate was Rogue for the first two years of school. * Shadowcat spoke with a strong valley girl which was dropped after Season 1. * Cyclops mouths 'Fuzzy Elf' after Shadowcat says it to Nightcrawler when they are on the X-Jet. * In Spykecam Kitty is shown to be yellow belt . * She and Rogue tried out for a part in the Dracula The Rock Opera, by Jason Nasie. * Has a stuffed dragon, presumably named Lockheed. * Kitty is the narrator for Grim Reminder. * Her |old school bully Sydney White makes an appearance on the race track in Power Surge. * Shadowcat and Rogue do not appear in Bada-Bing Bada-Boom. * Berzerker drove Jean Grey, Kitty Pryde and Kurt Wagenr to the airport. * The only character whose religion is explicitly revealed: She's celebrating Hanukkah with her parents. * The Lance & Kitty relationship becomes apparent in Joyride. * Joyride shown that Kitty's powers are improving, and she's obviously getting stronger. * Boom Boom, Jean Grey, Shadowcat, Rogue and Magma all briefly join together to make up the Bayville Sirens. * Lance & Kitty go to the Sadie Hawkins Dance together. * As of The Hex Factor Lance & Kitty's relationship is over, but remains complicated. * Kitty Pryde, Jean Grey, and Evan Daniels were all identified on the news in Day of Recovery. * All the New Mutants, and Kitty Pryde are shown doing chores with their powers around the mansion, but only Iceman has any lines. * It is revealed Shadowcat can walk on air and now has more control over her powers. * Despite being mentioned several times, and attending the softball game, Kitty has no lines in Under Lock and Key. * Charles Xavier, Shadowcat, Wolverine and Rogue are the only X-Men to have any lines in X23. * In the kitchen, everyone is using their powers as they are all running late. Magma is frying her eggs, Nightcrawler is setting the table, Berzerker is making a milkshake, Cyclops is opening bagels, Iceman is eating an apple and icing everyone's drinks, and Shadowcat is getting things out of the fridge and tossing them to Multiple and Sunspot. * Colossus saved Shadowcat, then Magneto saved Charles Xavier, and then Jean Grey saved Iceman. * Kitty's worst nightmare was revealed to be her phasing power going wild causing her to phase permanently into the Earth . * Charles Xavier saw The Future where Kitty is still a member of X-Men and cut her hair. * 'Maggie Blue O'Hara, who voices Kitty has a reference to her own name, when asking for the Moonstar residence in the phone book, as the address is 760 Maggie Blue Road * The events of Mutant Crush would later be mentioned by Kitty while looking for Jean in Season Two's Mindbender. When The Brotherhood are hostility for having believed they kidnapped Jean. Noting that it isn't as though one of them has not tried to before. Trivia * Joss Whedon is said to have based Buffy Summers from Buffy the Vampire Slayer on Kitty Pryde. * In Dark Horizon II the reason the writers had Nightcrawler, Colossus, and Shadowcat as a group was because in Marvel Comics, they were members of a Europe-based team called Excalibur. In the Comics * Shadowcat and Storm had a mother-daughter bond in the comics . * In the comics Piotr Rasputin and Kitty Pryde were in a long-term on-and-off relationship. * Wolverine mentors some of the younger X-Men like Kitty Pryde, Rogue, Jubilee, and Armor. Category:X-Men: Evolution Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Animated Character Category:Female